Seinen sin sentido
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: una tonta historia de rivalidades, peleas de mafias y mucho mas


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Seinen sin sentido

Había una vez, dos bandas se odiaban mucho, porque, todo comenzó en un día de escuela, en la clase de educación física, dos jóvenes se pelearon por no jugar bien y perdieron, quisieron separarlos pero fueron revoleados hasta que el profesor quien grito:

-Hey-Los detuvo, fueron amonestados por unos tres días.

El chico que se peleo ese día se llamaba Nico el Gil, y a su enemigo le decían el Coloso, el Gil estaba con sus amigos naturales, mientras que el otro tenía amigos medio zombis que venían de la secundaria G de gato, con su director tuerto G.

Cada día que ellos se encontraban se daban golpes y puñetazos, hasta que venia la policía y huían, pero como los zombis eran algo fuerte, el Gil decidió traer nuevos amigos.

El primero era un robot llamado Súper H-, una barata imitación del superhéroe Hijitus, y lo único que decía era:

-Fu-fu y chucu, chucu, chucu-

El segundo era un hombre obeso mutante que desde niño no le ponían límites y hacia lo que quería y por eso cayo acido radiactivo y le paso esto: su brazo derecho se agrando, su pelo le tapaba los ojos, sus mandíbulas eran grandes y estaba todo arrugado.

Otros eran el Elefante Rosado, llamado Emmanuel, un gordo vago y bromista, su amigo Lucas el tarado un cuatro ojos, su hermano un bobo y Ezequiel uno que intento separar a los que se pelearon.

El gordo, el ñoño y el bobo fueron a investigar en la academia y el director G mostró a su nueva mascota.

Lo encontraron y pelearon, la mascota era un tipo monstruo y mataba a todo lo que se venia en su camino, los tres lograron huir empapados de sangre.

En los puestos de diarios y revistas, aparecían revistas con fotos de desnudos de adolescentes, sean varones o mujeres, el Gil se fue a investigar, además de masturbarse con las fotos de desnudos de chicas, pero no mostraban sus partes intimas, solo los glúteos y su cuerpo, o sea tipo portfolio.

Decía un vendedor ambulante que esas fotos venían de un negocio de los hermanos Valentine:

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Y son dos tipos que andan a los tiros, líos y cosa gorda-

Sin embargo trabajaban para la organización mafiosa más poderosa de la ciudad. Su contraseña era "rompan todo", dos guardaespaldas lo dejaron entrar, el mayordomo lo condujo a donde estaban los jóvenes y los desnudaban, había un flogger, una pareja llamada Diego Calderón y Madelaine Villoldo, dos amigas y otras como Gabriela Reguan y Damaris Díaz, un hombre con bigotes finos les mandaba a que vayan al cuarto y una mujer rubia les sacaba fotografías.

El jefe de llamaba Inocencio Canto del Averno, era estricto y de carácter fuerte, su mozo era Walter Donoso y su fiel asistente era una chica llamada Wingates Fairbrook Seras, callada, tímida e inocente, el jefe le iba a mandar a Leonidas, el as de la manga, callado y delgado con muy buena puntería, ellos hacían caer bandas a sus pies y le dijo esto

-Escucha, luego de que hallamos acabado con tus enemigos, tendrás que pagarnos-

-¿Cuánto es?-

-Diez mil dólares, pero si no nos pagas morirás-

Un guardaespaldas llamado Cazarino apodado el troll lo llevo a la salida tirándolo, Donoso salio del cuarto y ese jefe mafioso beso a Seras.

Leonidas era un hombre serio y callado, no le gustaba matar policías, solo a los que le exasperan les dispara, su mayor debilidad eran las mujeres, a las que no les hacia daño, no obstante los mafiosos terminaron con su trabajo con una banda, dos policías huyeron y un traficante se enfrentaba con Leonidas, pero cuando el líder murió por el sable de Inocencio, huyo:

-Nos volveremos a ver-dijo el traficante.

Pero Nico el Gil iba a desafiar al Coloso a una última batalla, este domingo era el partido e iban a estar Zulma Lobato y sus amigos.

Los mafiosos también estaban preparados para el conflicto, pero el traficante de armas llamo a la policía y con ellos venían el súper escuadrón de la justicia, pero el jefe mafioso era muy astuto, Leonidas se encontró con el traficante y se enfrentaron a los golpes y puñetazos, solo con sangre en la boca, Leonidas le dio una mortal patada a su enemigo rompiéndole la mandíbula, y de respuesta tira un cuchillo y el le dispara en la cabeza.

El Gil y el Coloso se encontraron y como los mafiosos cortaron la electricidad, eso causo la bronca y la violencia en el bar. Las bandas empezaron a pelear con gran violencia y Zulma Lobato fue noqueada por el Gil.

Había una banda de rock-pop que cantaban una música para el ambiente de violencia:

_Piñas van, piñas vienen,_

_Los muchachos se entretienen._

Los policías se aproximaban a la calle del bar, pero los mafiosos atacaron con una gran violencia ultimando a los efectivos, el súper escuadrón cayó victima del sable de Inocencio, finalmente el jefe de policía pereció con un cuchillo de los bigotes finos. Eso le causo la ira a Leonidas.

Las bandas seguían peleando destruyendo todo en la taberna, el flogger y el cantinero ya estaban muertos, el primero fue por una explosión de una garrafa de gas, pero los mafiosos estaban preparando para atacar, pero de la azotea, Leonidas saca una ametralladora calibre 50 y abre fuego contra la mafia, ahí mueren los guardaespaldas, el mayordomo, Walter, el de los bigotes finos, los hermanos Valentines, el troll y todos los demás, excepto la fotógrafa, el jefe y Seras.

Durante la pelea, la banda de rock-pop, a causa del volumen alto, hace que un pedazo de techo le rompa la cabeza al baterista, el vocalista murió por las lámparas anchas y el guitarrista, exploto por el volumen alto de la radio, el que quedaba escapo.

El Gil pelea contra el Coloso, pero los zombis son destruidos, y también los amigos son despedazados, Súper H- sostenía una metralla y una bomba, el obeso mutante fue partido por el medio, el Elefante Emmanuel, Lucas, el bobo y Ezequiel fueron acribillados, Nico noquea al Coloso que le dice:

-¿Por qué tenemos que pelearnos, si nos veíamos todos los días?-Lo empuja salvando a Nico de un ventilador que lo despedaza.

Leonidas va a enfrentarse con el jefe que lo espera con el sable, esquivando la espada, dispara el sombrero y luego en el pecho, mientras agoniza dice:

-Puedes ser un gran jefe de la mafia y dominar el mundo, pero el orgullo lleva a la destrucción-El tirador se queda con Seras y con la fotógrafa.

Nico sale del bar, ya que Súper H- explota, ahí aparece el agente Petrone, el director G huye, pero estando loco, Leonidas lo mata de un disparo a Gil en la cabeza.

A pasado semanas y todo ha estado estable, el director G fue a la cárcel por hacer zombis a sus alumnos y Leonidas se fue con Seras y la hermosa fotógrafa.

Fin


End file.
